The Other Side of the Bullet
by The Ingenious Dragon
Summary: If you think being on the receiving end is bad, obviously you've never been on the other side of the bullet. Rated M for violence, rape, future lemons, hetero/yaoi/yuri pairings, language, drug/alcohol usage, etc... Don't like? IDGAF. Don't read.
1. Guilt

**The Other Side of the Bullet-**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, just my own ideas. This story is rated M for violence, rape, Yuri/Yaoi, language and lots of other jazz that isn't particularly sensitive for your itty-bitty tween ears. Don't like? IDGAF. Don't read. **

If you think being on the receiving end is bad, obviously you've never been on the other side of the bullet. Never have you had to tighten your finger over the trigger in the face of a five year old child, then hearing that bang, that sick _squelch_ of the bullet entering flesh followed by a hollowed sound that is by far worse than those awful screams you hear on televised renditions of the job. You never had their quickened, gurgling breath serenade you, haunt your dreams, your every waking hour, till you are sure that your ears must be bleeding.

No, the pain on my end is much worse. I have to live with the onus that it was _my_ hand that killed them, those innocent little children and feeble old Baa-chans that had to die for my employer's petty revenge, worse still is that I accept payment for it. No, on your side it may hurt for a bit but you've got it lucky, you're dead. Me? I have to live with the guilt.


	2. Red Doors and Acid Green Gremlins

**Chapter one-**

The red door to the rundown building that was Ginny's Laundromat swung open, a black booted foot stopping it from closing all the way. An old man with greying hair sat towards the back of the small room chewing tobacco. Wearily he watched the poorly dressed man that entered carrying a bundle of clothes in a garbage bag. With the lethargic, drug-hazed tread of a bum, he made his way to the nearest washer, pointedly ignoring the beady glares that the Laundromats inhabitants threw his way from beneath their lashes.

Fishing some quarters from the pockets of his reeking pants, he was about to put them in the dispenser for a box of Tide® detergent when a sharp ringing cut through the soothing whirring of washers and dryers. Cursing, the man stepped outside, the black device at his ear. Through the open window his voice could be heard. "Jesus, Martha, I fucking told you to leave me alone! Don't you ever…" His voice faded away.

Once he was out of view of the front doors and windows, for the building had no others, he broke into a run. Within minutes the little Laundromat in the middle of nowhere was taken by a booming explosion. The man got into his car, an acid green AMC Gremlin, and sped away.

The phone once again at his ear, he spoke, "Done." There was a chuckle heard at the other end of the line, a females giggling laugh, then silence. Just as he thought the person on the other end had left he spoke, "Good job one-double-oh-three-two. Come on home." The line clicked dead.

The man reached up to remove his grease stained beanie, revealing a short crop of messy pink hair. He tossed it out the window, followed by a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses and standard issue brown contacts to reveal brilliant emerald eyes. Thin feminine lips pulled back in a self-satisfied smile.


	3. Flowers and Models

**Chapter Two- Flowers and Models**

The train ride was as it usually was, quiet and relatively dull. The walls of the compartment were covered with a layer of graffiti, and the same few occupants that boarded the four AM train were there; the old man with his unlit pipe, that street urchin-esque mother with her two hollow eyed children, a boy and girl whom I've dubbed Jack and Jill, and that pretty little punk girl with her horribly dyed green dreads and shiny yellow rain coat that she usually paired with a beaten up pair of Docs.

Soundlessly I wandered to a hard plastic seat in the corner of our car that was furthest away from everyone but had a clear view of them all, and settled in for a boring ride. I was half expecting to drink my coffee in peace, thinking about the new job I was called in to complete. It would have been just like every other day, except I walked out of my apartment without my notes, which meant I had to double back to get them least I get fired for not having them, then in order to not miss my train I had to skip on my usual morning cup of coffee, so here I am sitting with empty hands and a mind full of useless thoughts. Not the best way to start my day, but hey...

The cars doors hissed open and a Pink haired girl walked; well it was more like she stumbled on board, giggling as she caught onto the standing pole next to the door. She shrieked jubilantly as the train lurched, clutching to the pole for dear life. The occupants of the train glared at her, but she seemed not to notice. She drunkenly meanders over to a seat that was two down from my own in the row across from me. I could see her clearly. She had a strong face with angular cheek bones, bitter veridian eyes that I bet you would be sharp and calculating were they not still clouded with the residue from last night's partying. It was almost pretty, the way she moved her hand through her short crop of hair. She turned her head in my direction and I saw the streak of pale blonde on the other side. I looked away for having been caught staring. She giggled, worrying at the gold ring in her lip.

The entire car ride was spent like that, me staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty, her noticing and me looking quickly away. There were a few times when our eyes met and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Our gazes did not break till the train lurched and we were forced to. And it would start all over again. She looked stunning in her denim jeans and jacket, over-sized headphones resting comfortably around her neck, some catchy song or other playing in a language I couldn't recognize.

The train was slowing, and the novel girl stood up, keeping her gaze locked on me, she grabbed hold of the pole behind her and did a backwards stretch. Her jacket fell open and I was greeted by the sight of her already short white shirt riding up, exposing her pierced belly and the underside of her breasts. She smirked as she took a cigarette from behind her ear and lit it up, placing it suggestively between her lips. Jack started to complain and she ever so sweetly shot him the bird, all the while pointedly ignoring his miffed mother and winking at me (causing Jack's mamma to glare at me), before walking out into the arms of the waiting world.

I sat debating for a half a second then followed her out the door. As I stepped out on to the station, the doors slid shut behind me. I couldn't go back even if I had wanted to. I looked around the station for her and spotted her quickly, seeing as she was the only girl around with face full of metal and a red bandanna wound around violently bright pink hair. She was walking up the stairs with a normal gait. I frowned. Wasn't she stumbling earlier? Quickly I made after her before I could lose sight of her.

She exited out onto the street, and I momentarily lost track of her do to the brightness of the waxing sky outside. When my eyes adjusted, I noticed that she was already crossing the street a block ahead of me. I took off after her, and to my luck, she stopped to admire a puppy in a store window, giving me the chance to catch up to her. I pause a few feet away from her to regain my breath so I wouldn't sound like a wheezing idiot as I spoke to her. Now sufficiently calmed, I take a step towards her only to find that she has abandoned the puppy in the window in favor of settling her cool apple eyes on me. Gone is any drunken haze that had previously covered them.

I gasped. 'She's so beautiful! I-'

"I'm not gay." she says, a slender eyebrow rose with her statement. I frown. 'Did I speak out loud?'

"Yes."

'Again!?' Her lips twitch as she tries not to laugh. I shake my head, giving her a level stare and a cocky grin. "And I have a husband, a puppy, a little boy and a girl; received in that order." I wave my hand flippantly, the statement is full of dry sarcasm. She blinks. I stare at her a moment longer before reaching in my jackets inner pocket. The girl in front of me stiffens, looking like she's ready to spring. I pull out a business card, Baby blue with shiny navy lettering. She visibly relaxes.

Flowers for Life

Yamanaka Ino

The girl looks at the card in my hand as if it were a disease. I stifle a giggle. "I'd like to hire you for a yearlong contract."

"At a flower shop?" Her voice is disbelieving.

"No, flip to the other side." She turns the card over and makes a noise akin to disbelief. "I run a modeling Company. Call me if you're interested."

The girl nods and takes the proffered card with a muttered, "Sure" and walks off. I shake my head and begin to walk towards my apartment when I see that we are walking in the same direction. 'Looks as if she noticed, too.' I think to myself as I see her throw a glance across her shoulder at me and speed up her pace. I laugh. 'Holy pineapples! I must look like a stalker.'

We pause at the same building. I grin coquettishly and hold the door open for her, bowing her through. She narrows her eyes and steps through. I smirk as I 'follow' her to the elevators. We get on and she presses the number 22. I make no move. 'This is interesting.' She is standing stiff and un-moving, seemingly on high alert. I smirk, lounging against the lifts metal walls, watching her.

The doors open and we step out. The hallway is deserted. We reach room 2235, when she stops and rounds on me, pinning me roughly up against the door. I gasp quietly; her eyes were even more striking up close. They were some startling shade of dark green with silver streaking through them. Then her voice reaches my ears; "Why the hell are you following me, lady!?"

"Eh?" is my oh-so-original reply.

"From the train to here? _Why_?" She is dangerous, spitting out her words as if they are poison. I smirk, once again reaching into my coat pocket. She tenses visibly, nostrils flaring, the pink stud in her nose glinting violently. I pull out a set of keys and brush past her. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She glowers at me.

She glowers, grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face her. "Listen here, lady, I want a _fucking explanation_! Now!" I glance at the lime coloured talons that she has digging into my shoulder and pointedly raise a slender blonde brow at her quivering form. 'My, my, what a fiery temper she has.' I lean in to her small frame and she stills. Bringing my lips to her ear, I sigh. "Silly girl," I drawl, dragging myself away from her. I walk backwards facing her, a crooked grin twisting my lips. I stop at door 2237 and fit the keys in the knob.

"I'm just heading home." I shoot back at her as I enter my apartment, leaving her dumbfounded and raging in the hallway. As I shut the door I hear a thud against the wall. I sigh. Such a violent woman… how am I going to work with her?


	4. Hello, My Name is Kelly Jones

**The Other Side of the Bullet-**

**Chapter Three- Hello, my name is Kelly Jones**

The sweet lyrical voices of the Russian duo, t.A.T.u., pulsed with its charging euro trash beat, the music swiftly writhing its way around a spacious apartment, drowning out all other sound before reaching the ears of a delicate looking pinkette draped, naked, across her bed, on her stomach. She was currently in the process of blowing on freshly painted pearly nails in hopes of speeding up the polishes drying process.

Это было прошлым летом, я лежала на песке,  
Наслаждалась ярким светом, криком чаек вдалеке.  
Вдруг из самого из моря на горячий на песок  
Чудо выползло такое, что я испытала шок!

The music pulsed through the girl's bones, seemingly recharging her. She started to sing along in near perfect Russian, her voice muffled by the blankets that she had buried her face into. As the song drew to an end, the pinkette flopped onto her back, puffing out her cheeks and letting out a huge breath, while pushing her hand through her already tousled locks.

Grumbling she dragged herself off the bed. A gasp was heard throughout the apartment as the pinkette stumbled, her right foot ensnared in her bed sheets. Glowering, she unwound herself from the makeshift prison, feeling way more than a little irritated. Huffing like an enraged bull, she turned and aimed a kick at the bed, only to end on her rear with a thud and a muffled yowl.

The violent pinkette glares at the bed that seemed to be mocking her. In a second more, her gaze became puzzled. "I didn't howl..." she said aloud. She looked down to see the reproachful eyes of her fat white maincoon, scribbles. She had landed on his tail. She got up, weary of his claws. With a murmur of apology and a scratch behind his ears that left him purring, she sighed and walked over to her oak vanity.

She pulled a wig cap over her hair, and over that went a platinum blonde bob cut wig. She struggled for a few minutes, attempting to pin it in place. That done, she started in on her makeup. Black and Smokey grey for the eyes and cherry red lips. She put in a pair of grey tinted contacts and a pair or pearl earrings, taking out every other piercing except the one in her nose, 'cuz that one was a bitch to put back in, and covered the minute holes with concealer. She carefully stood up and walked over to her armoire.

She opened the third drawer without much reluctance and pulled out a matching white lace bra and panty set, followed by the opening of the second drawer, where she pulled out a white silk blouse, and the opening of the first drawer, where she pulled out a black pencil skirt with shiny silver lines going vertical.

The pinkette turned blonde stood in front of her mirror, completely dressed save for the cherry heels sitting by the door. She smirked, blowing herself a kiss and pinned an ID card, reading 'Kelly Jones' to her front as well as a worn leather shoulder holster housing her favourite pistols, an antique gold embossed ivory handled single shot Derringer pistol named 'Icy' and a black Stevens single shot pistol named 'Midnight'.

She was about to put on her shoes when her cell phone chirped. Grimacing in annoyance she hobbled over to the device, one heel on, the other lying forgotten on the floor. With slightly narrowed eyes, she picked up the device. "Yes?"

"Juliet" the distorted robotic voice of her employer, Shakespeare, spoke. "Your last mission was a success. The funds are being transferred to your account as we speak."

"Very well." Was the girl's cool reply as her fingers flew over the keyboard of her laptop lying on the bed. With a click the music that was playing earlier shut off.

The voce seemed tentative for a moment, pausing before speaking. "The client has requested you for another mission. If you are able, that is."

The former pinkette raised her whipped her head around to stare at the screen, eyes wide. 'This soon!?' her thoughts were racing, however, when she spoke her voice was cool and clipped, betraying nothing of her emotions. "Send the information directly."

"File uploading." The robotic voice answered.

While waiting for the file to download, the girl hobbled over to the forgotten shoe and bent to pick it up. She made her way back to her bed and sat on its edge. The computer beeped. Sighing in irritation, she shoved her foot into the red heel. She glanced at the screen as the female voiceover read the information to her.

"Your next target is one of the world's elite. She is the owner of Konoha Inc. and sub company, Flowers of Life. The targets location is as of this point, unknown."

'And you expect me to find her, right?' ran through the girl's head, and she almost snorted in disbelief. "The targets name?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

The newly made blonde woman frowned, 'Now why in the hell does that name sound so damned familiar?' "Do you have pictures of the target?"

"They are being sent now. They were dated two years prior, when we last saw her at a premier in LA" The computer binged again. "File uploads successful."

She moved her cursor over the open button and clicked. Streams of photos, videos, and audio clips filled her screen. The face that was staring back at her was all of one woman. One exceedingly gorgeous woman- that annoying blonde from the other day. Her heart almost sank. This was going to be too easy.

2


	5. What! I was hungry!

**Konnichiwa, MINA! I apologize to every one for not updating in a while.**

** -bows-**

**College is killer. But seeing as its Valentines Day, I thought I'd take a break from school and post up another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And please, R&R! **

**3 Erza**

* * *

**The Other Side of the Bullet-**

**Chapter four** **- "What? I was Hungry!" **

A stunningly cold ash-blonde haired woman walks out of apartment 2235, a loose black coat draped around a slender, well-dressed form. It is 9:44 PM. She walked out of the buildings front doors, umbrella in hand, a curiously blank look on her carefully made up face.

The platinum blonde girl in apartment 2237 sighed, resting her head against the window pane, listening to the rain pattering gently on the window sill. She glanced at the clock on the counter in the room behind her. 9:44 PM. She groaned. 'I need to get going,' she muttered to no one in particular. 'The store closes in an hour and a half.' She shifted in her seat, making no move to get up. Five minutes pass, 'You really should get going,' her subconscious says.

"But it's raining!" the blonde girl whines. Her stomach chooses then to rouse its self and growls in affirmation. 'See!' her conscious smirks triumphantly. The girl rolls her eyes, glancing at the bare cupboards. "Damnit!" she shot at her stomach, "Looks like you win… _again_." She mutters sourly.

Huffing she dragged herself to the door, putting on a pair of pink rain boots and a dark pea coat, glancing again at the rain she shoved a woolen hat on her head, leaving her hair unbound and flowing to the back of her knees. She grabbed her keys off the little table by the door and made her way out of the apartment, making sure to give the door a swift yank ensuring that it was closed.

The hungry girl stomped through the building's lobby, snarling out an, "I'll be back soon so don't lock the doors," to the desk help.

The old man chuckles, used to her antics; "You out of food again, Ino?" he questions.

"Stuff it, gramps. Can't talk, I'm hungry." She rushed headlong into the rain, ignoring the old man's offer for an umbrella. The man sighed and shook his head chortling.

The blonde, Ino, pushed her way through a throng of soaking wet individuals. "Get outta my way, Damnit! I'm hungry!" she irritably pushed her way up two more blocks. Foregoing the store which was still another block and a half away, she turned right. There before her was her safe haven: Nina's Diner. Entering, she took off her coat and hat, hanging them on a hook next to the door. She kicked off her shoes and barreled her way to the front counter. "Nina!" she roared, "Feed me!"

A plump older woman makes her way towards the girl with a steaming mug of cocoa, as if reading the girls mind. "You out of food again, Ino, dear?"

"Obviously," the girl mutters low enough that the woman can't hear. Then changing tactics, Ino drapes herself over the counter, grabbing hold of the woman's hands. "Feed Me!" she wails, turning all dramatic like. "I am going to _die_!" She slumps over the counter, tongue sticking out.

"God's are you annoying." A familiarly dry sarcastic voice spoke out through the din of the small but packed diner. The blonde twitches at the voice. 'It couldn't be!' her inner-self gasps out. She jumped down from the counter, cocoa in hand. She whirls around at the sound of the voice, narrowly avoiding spilling the hot mess all over herself.

"You!" She yelled, pointing at a blonde woman sitting alone in a booth towards the back.

"Are you always so loud, Blondie?" The woman questions.

Looking offended for a moment Ino sputters before recollecting her wits. "Oi, you're blonde too, in case you haven't noticed!" She trails off. "But… you were a pinkette when I last saw you." She frowned and made her way to the woman's table, leaning over her, effectively trapping her in the corner.

"And your eyes," she whispered. "Why are you hiding them?" Then speaking more to herself than to the other woman, she muttered, "The green… They were so beautiful."

"How do you-" The trapped woman starts but is cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm not stupid." She said voice bland. "You still look sexy though," she drawls as she turned around and slid into the seat opposite of her newfound companion.

"NINA! Bring me my damn food!" she yelled. She looked at the girl's curious face. "What?" She muttered, sheepish. "I ran out of food at home and this place is way closer that the store… and it's raining out…"

"So you came here to kill my ears?"

"Well, in my defense, I had no idea that you would be here." Ino chuckled nervously.

The former pinkette all but stopped breathing. That girl (Ino, was it?), was right up in her face, her blue eyes alight with happiness. "I realize that you're wearing a disguise, Pinky."

Her eyebrow twitched at the nickname. Pinky, seriously!? She turned back in to what the girl was saying. "So, since this sexy getup is a disguise, I deem it safe to assume that 'Kelly Jones' is not your actual name."

The woman, Kelly Jones, sits there watching the smug look that has graced Ino's face. 'You have no idea how right you are, kiddo.' She thinks to herself. She blinks, the girl is still talking? She snorts quietly. 'Well, Kelly 'm girl, pay attention, it might be important.'

"Since I'm human, I'm naturally curious; I want to know why the disguise, but more importantly, I want to know your name." Kelly's breathe catches somewhere in her throat.

"I figure that whatever it is that you're doing is probably dangerous and that I'll probably want no part of it." She proclaimed, grinning broadly. "Hey! Are you like into drug trafficking? Or illegal distribution of fire arms?" Kelly smirks. "G'awd that would be _soo_ cool!" Ino gushes. "Ooh. Maybe you're a cop? I'm thinking 'Undercover Narc'." The girl grins, obviously fooling around. "Or… are you an assassin?" she giggles.

'Ding, ding, ding… We have a winner!' Kelly's subconscious self drawls out, bored.

Ino's laugh trails away as she spots 'Kelly's' skeptical look. "What?" She mutters, "So I read a lot, sue me."

"I knew it." Ino heard her say quietly, as if to herself, a small smile gracing her face, softening the hard set of her lips.

"Knew what?"

"That you're one _of those_ people." She smirks.

"One of _what_ people?"

"The kind that spends more on books than she does on rent."

Ino grumbles. "Like I said, sue me." The former pinkette grins.

"You should do that more often, you know." Ino murmurs, just loud enough for Kelly to hear.

"Do what?" Kelly quarried, guarded.

"Smile. It's a good look for you." Ino revels in the other woman's speechless, gaping expression.

Nina walks over to the two women arguing amiably. 'Good. She's finally being... _Normal_.'

The diner falls silent. Ino twitches. "What do you mean I'm _not NORMAL_!?" she roars.

"Aré, aré." Kelly is heard saying almost fearfully as Nina backs away from the pissed off blonde. "Just eat your food, kid. I gotta get going." As she makes to scoot out of the booth, she is met face to face with a saddened Ino.

"You'll stay till I'm done, right?" she whispers, pouting, eyes looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Aahh, S-sure…" Kelly mutters. "J-just don't you know, cry and shit."

Ino shoots her a blinding grin. "Yay!"

The former pinkette looks to her new companion in a horrified sort of reverence. 'Kami, her moods change so quickly!' "But… It's kinda… cute."

"Huh?" Ino says, catching her last statement. "What is?"

"N-nothing, Pig. Hurry up and eat."

"What did you call me… Bill-Board Brow?!"

"You heard me! I-N-O PIG" she shouted back, losing herself in the moment. The pair sat there glaring heatedly at each other. The pinkette's eye twitched. Ino's lips twitched. The two burst out laughing, pointing at each other.

"Y-your eyebrow…"

"Your mouth!"

"WAS _TWITCHING_!"

"You looked so stupid, Pig!"

"You look like an idiot, forehead!"

The pair glared, And Ino sat back, a content smile gracing her lips. That shut her partner up. "So, what do you say?"

"Huh?"

"You never answered my question earlier. Will you work for me? It's a year-long contract. Bonuses, health and travel costs covered. What do you say?"

"Uummm… I really don't-"

"You afraid, forehead?" She giggled. "It's fun, easy. You dress up…"

"**Or down.**" Ino's inner cackled.

"_Not now, dumbass!_" Ino shot back.

"-And I snap pictures of you. You'll walk down a runway, maybe do a few interviews. Easy."

"R-right…"

"Please? Please, please, pleaseeeeee?!"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it, just stop nagging!"

"Woohoo!" Impulsively, Ino reached over and hugged her new recruit. "I'll shoot you the details sometime this week, ne?"

"Err… Fine. Whatever. Are you done so I can go home?" Kelly asked, already walking towards the exit.

"Ooohh! Can I walk with you?" she said following the girl out the door.

"You're already following me! What is the point of asking, Pig?!"

"Stuff it, forehead girl." She retaliated, sticking out her tongue.

The thunder roared like a dragon in the sky, flashing its scales at the Earth-landers below. The gloomy clouds lit up, illuminating the two arguing women racing against the howling wind. The sight was so lovely that the great dragon in the sky began to cry.

"Kyaa!" rang through the open streets and the bickering pair sped up least they get caught in the rain once more.

4


End file.
